SOUTH WARS (segunda temporada)
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Ríos y océanos de sangre, montañas de cadáveres, tumbas sin nombres y los quejidos de dolor y angustia de las personas que tienen la "fortuna" de seguir con vida, esas son las cosas que veo día a día desde que comenzó esta maldita guerra hace tantos años, tantos que parece una jodida eternidad y que en realidad parece no terminar nunca. Gore y muertes de personajes.


**SOUTH WARS (segunda temporada)**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de South Wars (Crossover de la serie con el videojuego Gears of Wars) Y estoy muy seguro de que más de uno no conoce mucho de esa franquicia, pero no se preocupen, no voy a cometer el mismo error de la primera temporada que fue dar por hecho de que las personas conocían sobre este videojuego(Lo que hizo que se fic fuera un fracaso monumental DX) y en este primer capítulo explicaré lo más importante del Gears of Wars uno y lo que los chicos y yo hicimos en la temporada anterior y como pasa en los otros fics de segundas el primer capítulo será contado desde el punto de vista de mi personaje, pero ojo, aquí no tengo ninguno de mis súper poderes, ya aquí no soy el Maestro de la Imaginación, solo soy un soldado Gear y tampoco Damien y Minte Berry Crunck tendrán alguna clase de poder ¿Por qué? Pues porque pasa lo mismo que en Jurassic Park ya que entonces tendríamos una ENORME ventaja sobre nuestros enemigos y no sería muy justo, pero Kenny si tendrá su capacidad de revivir, así que sin más comencemos. South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone y la franquicia de videojuegos de Gears of Wars es de Epic Games y Microsoft, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de MÍ propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: EXCLICANDO EL APOCALIPSIS**

Ríos y océanos de sangre, montañas de cadáveres, tumbas sin nombres y los quejidos de dolor y angustia de las personas que tienen la "fortuna" de seguir con vida, esas son las cosas que veo día a día desde que comenzó esta maldita guerra hace años, tantos que parece una jodida eternidad y que en realidad no va a terminar nunca.

Cuando era niño me contaban historias sobre horribles bestias de pesadilla que salían del piso en la noche para llevarse a los niños y comérselos. En esos tiempos me asustaban mucho esos cuentos ya que me los tragaba por completo, pero conforme crecía me daba cuenta de que eran solamente puras tonterías… y como me hubiera gustado que solamente fuera esto.

Ya que es la pura, cruda e infernal verdad; los monstruos de esos cuentos se llaman Locuts, unas horribles bestias más crueles y abominables que cualquier monstruo de la fantasía, de todas las formas y tamaños, pero con un solo propósito: La aniquilación de la raza humana.

Oh… de seguro se estarán preguntando ¿Quién soy yo y de que estoy hablando? Bueno para comenzar no estoy loco si es lo que creen… bueno, no "TAN" loco como piensan y no estoy inventando este relato ya que es la pura verdad, así que comenzaré desde el principio.

Soy el cabo Luis Carlos Alarcón, líder del escuadrón L de la división noreste de la Coalición de Gobiernos Organizadas, conocida también como COG y lo que hago es por supuesto matar a los putos Locuts y tratar de salvar a las personas que me encuentro en el camino.

Pero esta historia se remonta mucho antes de que yo fuera un soldado, incluso mucho antes de que yo naciera, mejor dicho, se remonta a los tiempos de mis abuelos (Oh sea cuando los dinosaurios estaban vivos je, je) No, en serio esto comenzó cuando ellos eran jóvenes y todo el mundo se estaba yendo al carajo.

¿Por qué? Pues porque pasaba lo de costumbre, las personas se mataban entre sí en guerras, esta guerra en particular llamada: Las Guerras del Péndulo que duró la increíble cantidad de 70 años ya que todos los países del mundo estaban pasando por una terrible crisis de energía, hasta que descubrieron que una sustancia amarilla llamada Imulsión podía volverse una increíble fuente de energía y es por eso que se inició esa devastadora guerra, para quedarse con ella a cualquier costo.

Pero la cuenta se estaba volviendo demasiado cara para los países en guerra y hasta que al fin, después de tantos años se hizo una tregua en donde todos terminaban felices y comiendo perdices, oh se suponía que debía de ser así ya que poco tiempo después de que se terminó La Guerra del Péndulo…

¡BUUUNNNGGG! Aparecieron de repente los hijos de puta Locuts, también se les pueden llamar larvas, salieron del piso sin previo aviso en las ciudades más importantes del mundo, tomando a todos por sorpresa y en pocos días habían logrado matar a millones de personas.

Era el inicio de una pesadilla ya que apenas acabando una encarnizada guerra ¡Comenzaba otra mucho peor! Y fue más grande la ironía cuando los países que alguna vez fueron enemigos mortales en Las Guerras de Péndulo, ahora tenían que unir fuerzas para combatir a esos engendros y peor fue cuando se tuvieron que destruir ciudades enteras para que no fueran ocupadas por esos monstruos.

¿Qué es lo que quieren los Locuts? JU, esa es una muy buena pregunta ya que en realidad no se sabe que es lo que quieren, ni mucho menos cuál es su origen y de donde provienen ya que lo único que se sabe es que aparecieron de repente del suelo y ya. Pero no se confundan, tal vez su grotesca apariencia rectilínea humanoide y su poco vocabulario y forma de expresarse hagan que a simple vista sean unos completos cabeza duras, pero ellos son en realidad muy inteligentes en tácticas militares y tienen armas poderosas junto con la cooperación de otros horribles monstruos que usan como armas y vehículos y su gran número, los vuelven los peores enemigos que alguna vez se haya la humanidad.

Si me tomara la enorme molestia de mencionar y tratar de describir cada una de las diferentes clases Locuts ¡Uf no joda! Me tomaría toda la eternidad, así que solo mencionaré a los básicos y más comunes.

**Los Drones:** son y por mucho los Locuts más comunes de todos, son humanoides, pero más altos y fuertes que una persona cualquiera y carecen de cualquier tipo de sentido común ya que son capaces de hacer cualquier tipo misión sin considerar el enorme riesgo que corren y son medio retrasados mentales, ellos pueden usar cualquier arma.

**Los Granaderos:** son un poco más fuertes y resistentes que los Drones y también más listos, al igual que ellos pueden usar cualquier arma, pero casi siempre prefieren una escopeta y granadas (como su nombre lo indica) y suelen ser líderes en el campo de batalla. Pero hay algo muy especial que los diferencian de los Drones y de los demás Locuts y eso es su risa… una risa bien tétrica, se ríen así cuando matan a alguien o cuando hacen una buena jugada… esa risa… esa risa… ¡ESA MALDITA CARCAJADA!

_-¡JOJOJOJOJO!- veo como atacan a un ser querido frente a mis ojos arrancándole el brazo y golpeándolo varias veces con este hasta matarlo a golpes._

¡No, no, no, NO! Ya me estoy desviando del tema, así sigamos…

**Guardias Theron:** estos son mucho más inteligentes y listos que los Drones y Granaderos, también más resistentes, usan una especie de túnica rojiza y un casco, al igual que los anteriores pueden usar cualquier arma, pero su preferida es un arco mecánico que dispara flechas explosivas que al clavarse en algo tarda uno o dos en explotar, son los Centuriones de los Locuts y líderes en el campo de batalla, pero hay algo muy gracioso que decir de ellos y es que su voz es MUY aguda, como si siempre usaran calzones apretados o les dieran una patada en los huevos, claro suponiendo que los Locuts tuvieran huevos.

**Kantus:** estos son muy diferentes a los que mencione anteriormente, ya que son más altos y delgados, pero son más resistentes que los Theron, sus piernas parecen de pollo, pero más gruesas y con escamas rugosas; si la "risita" de los Granaderos haría que a uno se le subiera el corazón hasta la garganta, estos hijos de puta los harían parecer el coro de la iglesia ya que ellos sueltan una especie de canto largo y algo agudo y esto los hace peores que los antes mencionados ya que su canto tiene el poder de curar a los Locuts moribundos y aturdir a las personas que estén cerca. Su arma principal es una pistola ametralladora y granadas venenosas y para empeorar son más ágiles a la hora de moverse haciéndolos muy difíciles de herir y matar.

**Boomers**: su mucho más grandes y fuertes que cualquiera de los tres que mencione al principio y también mucho más resistentes que los Kantus; técnicamente serían "humanoides" pero son muy, pero MUY voluminosos, pero es esto lo que les da su gran fuerza y resistencia, pero también los hacen bien lentos y no son indestructibles y su lentitud no solo se aplica a su físico, sino a su poca capacidad mental ya que son unos retrasados mentales que solo pronuncian una que otra palabra y la que más dicen es ¡BOOM! Y de esta es por la cual tienen ese nombre, su gran fuerza les permiten mover con facilidad armas pesadas como lanzagranadas, ametralladoras, escudos blindados y grandes porras y mazos.

**Desgraciados:** no, no estoy diciendo una ofensa, este es el nombre "oficial" de una especie peculiar de Locuts, ya que son… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Una especie de Mono-Perro, ya que atacan en jauría y escalan por las paredes, no usan armas, pero tienen filosas garras, son pequeños y débiles comparados con los Drones y no se necesita mucho para matarlos.

**Tickers:** estos son incluso más pequeños y débiles que los Desgraciados, pero son muy rápidos y son peligrosísimos si se acercan a alguien ya que casi siempre tienen un explosivo encima que se activa cuando una persona está cerca de ellos.

Pero dejando de lado a estos enanos, vamos a pasar a los verdaderos pesos SÚPER PESADOS.

**Berserkers**: son un poco más altas que los Boomers, pero con una resistencia casi sobre natural ya que su piel es blindada, también son bien rápidas y fuertes, capaces de tirar una pared de concreto con mucha facilidad; pero son cegatonas y dependen de su oído y olfato para detectar a sus pobres presas, pero tienen un punto débil clave y ese es que son vulnerables ante altas temperaturas, así que un lanzallamas podría debilitarlas y en este estado las armas comunes y corrientes pueden herirlas. Ah y otra cosa más, y es que las Berserkers son las "mujeres" de los Drones y eso significa… que en verdad solamente tendría una aventura de una sola al pobre que le toque acostarse con alguna de ellas XD.

**Copsers:** estas bestias son tan grandes como un edificio de 4 pisos, son monstruos del tipo arácnido ya que tienen muchas patas, que tienen una increíble resistencia y las usa tanto para el ataque como para la defensa, pero no tienen colmillos. Ellos son los encargados de crear los túneles subterráneos de los que pueden salir los demás Locuts tomando por sorpresa a cualquiera y la única forma de detenerlos, es con armas que sean muy grandes y de gran poder destructivo.

**Brumkas:** Estas son sin lugar a dudas, las bestias más aterradoras de las hordas Locuts, no solo por el hecho de que sean una especie de dinosaurio carnívoro de grandes brazos y que son tan gigantescos como los Copsers, y sean más fuertes y resistentes que estos, sino porque son literalmente un ejército en un solo animal, ya que tienen en su espalda grandes contenedores con municiones en su espalda, un gran cañón y ametralladora encima de la espalda también al igual que en cada uno de sus brazos y como cerecita en el pastel, tienen cascos que les protegen las cabezas, excepto sus horribles bocas repleta de tornillos. Ellos son "controlados" por jinetes encima de sus espaldas, cada una de sus pisadas hace temblar el suelo y con un solo golpe de puño sería capaz de destruir un vehículo blindado con mucha facilidad. Solo un loco (más que yo) se atrevería a tratar de atacar a alguna de esas bestias con armas normales y solo armas en extremo poderosas serían capaces de derrotarlos.

Existen también otras grandes bestias, pero como dije antes, si las tratara de mencionar todas, me tomaría como un millón de años… bueno, no tanto en realidad XD.

Entonces se estarán preguntando ¿Acaso los Locuts tienen lideres o alguien que los dirija? Pues la respuesta es un retundo SÍ… oh al menos podría decirse que tenían líderes.

Comenzaré hablando del **General Karn**, este bastardo es bastante más inteligente que los demás Locuts y con él nos dimos cuenta de que estos bastardos también tienen rangos militares como nosotros, él manejaba un monstruo grande llamado… creo que Shibboleth, que es muy resistente y es un poco parecido a los Copsers, y capaz de crear tuneles subterráneos como estos; sin embargo Karn es débil comparado con Locuts como los Boomers y Kantus si no fuera por el Shibboleth sería fácil de derrotar.

Él dirigió ataques a ciudades muy importantes destruyéndolas, pero encontró su fin en Halvo Bay cuando el marica ese… Baird, lo derroto junto con su pelotón hace muchos años.

Ahora sigue el peor de todos, al que más odio de todos los Locuts ¡De tan solo pensar en él la sangre me hierve de la ira! Y si hay algo que aborrezco más que las carcajadas de los Granaderos ¡ES ESTE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA Y LO QUE HIZO!

Y su nombre es el **General RAAM**, es mucho, pero MUCHO más fuerte y resistente que cualquier Locuts normal, más que los Theron, que los Kantus e incluso mucho más que los Boomers. También es muy alto, de casi tres metros de altura, es muy pálido, tiene quijada como la de un bulldog, ojeras de alguien que sufre de insomnio, una especie de corona que sale de la parte posterior de su cabeza y usa una túnica negra, parece un guardia Theron que siempre comía esteroides en el desayuno.

Al igual que Karn es muy inteligente en las tácticas militares, él dirigió el primer ataque Locuts contra la humanidad cuando salieron del piso ese fatídico día hace años, conocido también como el Día de la Emergencia o el Día E, no tiene ningún tipo de piedad con sus enemigos y no tiene problemas tampoco en sacrificar a sus propios soldados. Y hay algo que lo hace más peligroso que cualquiera de los otros fenómenos y no me refiero a su tamaño, fuerza y resistencia, me refiero a una terrible habilidad que ningún otro tiene y esa es la capacidad de controlar a los Krills.

Estas pequeñas criaturas se parecen a los cuervos y solo salen de noche, pero cuando están juntas tienen una resistencia comparable como las de las Berserkers. El puto de RAAM las usa como escudo y como armas ya que esas bestias se comen a las personas y también a los demás Locuts si estos no tienen cuidado, pero le tienen miedo a la luz y los rayos ultravioleta son capaces de matarlas.

¿Por qué odio a RAAM por encima de los demás malparidos? ¡PORQUE ÉL MATO A MI ABUELITO EN FRENTE DE MIS PROPIOS OJOS! Aún recuerdo perfectamente ese día cuando tenía 17 años…

_Yo provengo de las tierras del sur, que también fueron blanco de las larvas, mi hermosa patria Colombian estaba en constante ataque y no teníamos más opción que abandonarla de muy mala gana._

_-No puedo creer que tengamos que abandonar lo que fue nuestro hogar durante tantos años- dijo triste mi abuelita con una maleta ya que las personas ahí nos íbamos a ir en barcos._

_-Espero que con esto, la COG no trate de obligar a los jóvenes a volvernos soldados- dije yo con cierta preocupación ya que en esos tiempos era… bueno, concienzudo, extremadamente flojo, un poquito pasado de peso y no me gustaba esforzarme mucho en ningún aspecto._

_-No te preocupes campeón, aún sigues siendo un chico y la COG no esta tan desesperada para reclutar jovencitos- me trato de tranquilizar mi abuelito, él fue un excelente soldado durante las Guerras del Péndulo muy condecorado, y a pesar de que los años se le notaban, seguía estando en relativa buena condición física, tenía abundante barba y bigote blanco como su cabello y sus ojos azules como el cielo van en contraste con mis ojos marrones casi negros y me sonreía cálidamente, siempre me llamaba campeón y es la persona más amable y considerada que alguna vez e visto._

_-Es que ese es el problema Pa, no siempre voy a ser un chico y cuando sea más grande…- seguí diciendo preocupado y le decía Pa, como lo hacen los granjeros y a mi abuela le decía Ma ya que los quería como si fueran mis segundos padres, mientras que estos estaban tratando de conseguir buenos lugares en el barco que íbamos a abordar._

_De repente el piso bajo nosotros comenzó a temblar y muchas personas cayeron lo que solo significaba una cosa…_

_-¡LOCUTS!- gritó aterrado un tipo y se empezaron a formar huecos en el suelo y de estos salieron esos hijos de puta._

_-¡CORRAN!- gritó una mujer para enseguida cargar a su pequeño hijo y todos empezamos a correr desesperadamente a los barcos mientras que los Locuts nos disparaban._

_-¡VAMOS MA!- le dije a mi abuela agarrándola de la mano derecha y jalándola y mientras ella llevaba una maleta, yo cargaba dos en mi espalda y en mi mano libre llevaba una jaula en dónde estaban nuestros cinco gaticos que maullaban ajenos a todo lo que pasaba._

_-¡NO, FALTA HERNANDO!- exclamó ella, ese es el nombre de mi abuelito._

_-¡PA, VEN!- le llamé deteniéndome y mirando hacia atrás y me sorprendí al verlo a él disparándoles a esos hijos de puta con una metralleta retro lancer con bayoneta con la ayuda de algunos Gears que estaban para protegernos, después de todo él sigue siendo un teniente._

_-¡NO, váyanse ustedes, yo detendré a estos monstruos!- me gritó él para luego saltar a un lado al mismo tiempo que disparaba matando a unos Drones y esquivando unas balas por poco._

_-¡PERO…!- le traté de llamar de nuevo, pero una granada explotó cerca de mí y de Ma volando a muchas personas en pedazos._

_-¡QUE SE VAYAAAANNNN!- me volvió a gritar él para luego degollar a un Drone con la cuchilla de su rifle._

_Mis labios temblaban y estaba a punto de llorar y cerré los ojos y di media vuelta para seguir corriendo casi arrastrando a mi abuela._

_-¡NO, HERNANDO VEN!- le gritó a ella llorando y yo no tenía más opción que seguir llevándola a uno de los barcos._

_Y tuvimos suerte ya que logramos abordarlo justo cuando estaba a punto de partir, pero otras personas no tuvieron la misma suerte y eran asesinadas por los Locuts o se tiraban al mar para escapar de ellos._

_Me arrimé por la cubierta para ver a mi abuelito, aun corriendo el riesgo de recibir un tiro, y podía verlo pelear valientemente contra esos caras de culos y durante una fracción de segundo me sentí maravillado al verlo poder hacer eso olvidándome por completo del miedo._

_Pero para mi gran horror, el suelo bajó él empezó a colapsar formándose un hueco y tuvo que saltar asía adelante cayendo duramente contra el piso y su arma se separó de sus manos y más fue mi terror cuando de ese agujero salió el maldito maricón de RAAM, esa fue la primera vez lo vi directamente y me puse tan pálido como él del miedo._

_-¡DETRÚYANLOS!- exclamó él señalando los barcos y sus lameculos empezaron a dispararnos para tratar de hundirnos, que suerte que los barcos eran bien resistentes y no cedían fácilmente, pero las personas nos tuvimos que agachar para no ser alcanzados por las balas._

_Yo levanté un poco la cabeza para seguir viendo lo que pasaba y vi como el puto de RAAM se acercó a mi abuelito que seguía tirado en el piso y sin ninguna piedad lo cogió de la cabeza y lo levanto fácilmente del piso y a pesar de la distancia nos pudimos ver una última vez cara a cara._

_-Campeón…- leí sus labios extendiendo su mano derecha justo antes de que el maldito de RAAM le clavara su espada dentada por la espalda sobresaliendo por el pecho._

_-¡PAAAAAAAAA!- grite más fuerte de lo que nunca había gritado mientras lloraba._

_-¡NOOOOOO!- grito mi abuela de la misma forma, pero luego la tuve que empujar para que no recibiera ningún disparo._

(Empiezo a rugir como un perro rabioso apretando los dientes para luego golpear fuertemente una mesa con el puño derecho partiéndola en pedazos) ¡ESE MALDITO! ¡Y lo peor es que cuando tuve la oportunidad de cobrarle venganza, se me escapó de las manos!

(Trato de calmarme mientras respiro agitadamente y luego uno de mis gatos se me acerca y se frota contra mis piernas y lo acaricio un poco) Ahora que ya pasamos de las putas larvas a los soldados; contaré mi historia ya que luego de eso me uní a la COG para matar a todas las perras que podía con la esperanza de toparme de nuevo con RAAM y rajársela para vengar a mi abuelo.

Pero como dije ahorita, tuve la oportunidad y se me escurrió entre los dedos. Eso lo explicaré más adelante; pero con el paso del tiempo peleando y matando un pocotón larvas, me ha endurecido volviéndome un poco energúmeno, muy retorcido y medio neurótico, pero conservo gran parte de humor y carisma, combinado con una "pisca" de malicia y sadismo y volviéndome un Gear de primera clase, con la fuerza de un Brumak y la resistencia de una Berserker (no literalmente por supuesto) volviéndome musculoso como el gran Cole Tren es más he llegado a gozar mucho del sufrimiento de los Locuts que mato… sus gritos de agonía cuando son heridos gravemente es música para mis oídos, su sangre se ve tan bella cuando se derrama por el piso y salpica en las paredes y cuando me salpica encima… ah que hermosura…

Oh, oh. Ya estoy empezando a tener ese tipo de pensamientos más sádicos y retorcidos de los que normalmente tengo, así que mejor voy al grano. Aunque me gusta mucho matar a los Locuts de todas las formas que pueda imaginarme, no hay mucho que pueda decir a mi favor después de eso ya que tengo un pequeño inconveniente y ese es la pereza; correcto, la GRAN flojera que tenía de joven sigue teniendo mucha influencia en mí y solo desaparece cuando estoy pateando culos Locuts, pero cuando no hago esto, no me gusta hacer nada de nada el resto del tiempo razón por la cual nunca me han ascendido y seguía siendo soldado raso hasta hace poco que me volví cabo.

Aunque si hubo algo que tenía a mi favor y son mis dotes artísticos ya que era bueno dibujando, pintando y esculpiendo, hasta una vez escribí un libro llamado: Las Crónicas de Mysterion, haciéndome un poco reconocido, pero aparte de esto ya no tengo más a mi favor.

En cuanto a mi familia… ¿recuerdan el primer flash back? Esa persona que fue asesinada por el Granadero era mi padre, paso unos pocos años luego de la muerte de mi abuelo volviéndome más energúmeno de lo que me había vuelto, la única familia que me queda son mi abuela, mi madre, las cuales viven en otra parte de Jacinto la ciudad en la que vivo ahora, y por últimos mis gaticos que son la única compañía que tengo y los quiero como si fueran mis hijitos, Michelle (la gata que acaricie ahora) Pardo (que es un tigrillo) y Silvestre (parecido al de los Looney Toons pero muy gordo).

De seguro se estarán preguntando ¿No tengo amigos o algo así? Bueno, nunca fui muy social y me gustaba estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo y aun siendo un Gear no he cambiado mucho en ese aspecto y no suelo relacionarme mucho con mis compañeros soldados fuera del campo de batalla… pero si hay unos cuantos a los que podría considerar amigos y que también tienen sus propias historias.

**Tai Kaliso:** ¿Recuerdan también cuando dije que solo un loco se atrevería a tratar a detener a un Brumak con armas normales? ¡Pues aquí esta alguien que tiene más tornillos sueltos que yo! Ya que fue capaz de ganarle a una de esas bestias usando solamente el rifle metralleta Lancer motosierra y una escopeta Gnasher una hazaña que creo que ninguno ha logrado igualar. El proviene de Irohma, una de las islas del sur que quedaban relativamente cerca de mi país natal. Es muy fuerte y hábil a la hora de pelear, tiene muchos tatuajes en formas de líneas negras y es muy espiritual y tiene una especie de concepto filosófico sobre la guerra y es capaz de mantener la calma aún en las situaciones más complicadas.

**Michael Barrick:** al igual que Tai, es muy grande y fuerte con un gran valor y a pesar de su apariencia es en realidad alguien que se preocupa por los demás y es capaz de dar su vida por sus amigos y compañeros. Le gusta mucho fumar sin importarle escupir sangre por esto, oh por lo menos le gustaba… cuando estaba vivo ya que él murió en una misión en Montevado.

Él y Tai me ayudaron cuando era un soldado novato salvándome el culo en varias ocasiones y cuando yo también me había vuelto un cojonudo los he salvado devolviéndoles todos esos favores, como en una ocasión que los tuve que salvar cuando derrote a dos Berserkers al mismo tiempo con armas normales y con el paso del tiempo nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos… en realidad durante muchos años ellos dos eran mis únicos amigos… hasta que conocí a los que voy a mencionar a continuación.

**Stan Marsh:** mejor dicho el Sargento Marsh. Es el líder del Escuadrón S, un buen líder por cierto, es muy responsable, comprensivo, listo, difícil de hacer que pierda la paciencia y los estribos y a diferencia mía, trata de matar a los Locuts de la forma más rápida posible. Es alto, fuerte y siempre tiene su inseparable gorro azul oscuro de pompón rojo (que está muy desgastado por cierto).

Al parecer él y una teniente llamada Wendy Testaburguer tuvieron cierto romance, pero rompieron cuando ella le había pedido que dejara de ser un soldado Gear y él se negó rotundamente a eso, pero luego volvieron a ser noviecitos.

**Kyle Broflovski: **el mejor amigo de Stan desde que eran unos niños, y al igual que este es muy responsable y comprensivo, físicamente es relativamente pequeño comparado con él, conmigo y otros Gears, pero compensa esto y con creses con su gran inteligencia, ya que aún en las situaciones más complicadas es capaz de desarrollar una buena estrategia para poder salir adelante, también es un gran ingeniero y científico capaz de reparar casi cualquier cosa aún en pleno campo de batalla y como Stan siempre tiene un gorro que le cubre casi todos su abundante y enrulado cabello rojo, que es una Ushanka verde también desgastada.

**Kenny McCormick:** este pedazo de sinvergüenza, si hay alguien que sea más descarado que yo, es este gaznápiro. Es casi tan alto como Stan y fuerte como este, tal vez no sea tan inteligente como él y mucho menos como Kyle, pero es listo como ellos y muy audaz, es capaz de llevarse bien con casi cualquier persona hasta con los odiosos sobrevivientes lo que hace que tenga muchos contactos y ha sido capaz de salir de situaciones mortales sin ningún rasguño, como si… como si muriera y reviviera o algo así, ¡BAH! ¿Qué tonterías digo? Ya estoy delirando más de lo que es costumbre.

Hay algo que ellos tres tienen en común y es que han perdido a sus hermanos. La hermana de Stan, Shelli; era una soldada muy fuerte y agresiva, según él siempre ha sido así y es esa agresividad y fuerza lo que la había hecho sobresalir de entre los soldados cualquiera, siendo incluso capaz de ganarle a varios Granaderos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo al mismo tiempo (Cosa que a mí, a Tai e incluso a Cole Tren nos costarían una gran gota de sudor y sangre lograr) pero murió al tratar de salvar a unas personas cuando un Theron le clavó una flecha explosiva volándole en pedazos justo en frente de Stan.

A Kyle y Kenny les paso lo mismo con sus respectivos hermanitos menores, Ike y Karen, ya que murieron el mismo día que Shelli, ya que eran algunas de las personas que ella trataba de proteger y un techo se derrumbó cayéndoles encima y aplastándolos. En realidad Kenny es el que está peor en este aspecto ya que su hermano mayor, Kevin, murió también en esa ocasión ya que le gustaba la hermana de Stan y al ver como la mataban se volvió loco de ira y quiso atacar a los Locuts ganándose un disparo de francotirador en la cabeza también frente a Kenny.

Algunas veces pienso que si este trata de cogerse a cualquier chica es para tratar de compensar y cubrir el dolor de la perdida de sus hermanos, especialmente la de su hermanita… entiendo muy bien cómo se siente él y los demás.

**Eric Cartman: **No debería de considerar a este hijo de puta un "amigo" ya que es un bastardo, racista, xenofóbico, antisemita y muchas otras cosas más. Pero hay algo que tenemos en común y eso es que somos MUY sádicos y nos gusta matar a los Locuts de las formas más dolorosas posibles, somos bastante mal hablados y nos gusta comer chucherías, pero a él se le nota mucho más ya que tiene un monumental estómago, algunas veces me pregunto cómo se puede poner una armadura Gear, pero también es muy fuerte "fuertecito" según sus propias palabras; al igual que Kenny no tiene la inteligencia ni de Stan ni de Kyle, pero es listo en otros aspectos como por ejemplo manipular a las personas a su antojo, cosa que le sirve para mortificar a las personas cualquiera pero no le ha servido para nada para ascender en rangos militares ya que por supuesto los de la COG no se van a comer su mierda, sobretodo porque tienen a la novia de Stan entre sus filas que sabe cómo piensa él y le tiene filo.

Ahora que lo pienso… él es en realidad el que menos ha perdido de sus amigos, ya que tiene a su único familiar con vida, oh sea su puta madre (A la quién voy a ver cuándo estoy urgido XD) escuché que tenía un medio hermano llamado Scott Tenorman que murió por unos Desgraciados, pero a él eso le valía un puto bledo y en muchas ocasiones ha peleado con Kyle por alguna cosa, sin importarle que este sea Cabo y él sigue siendo un soldado raso, que descarado.

Pero si creía que Stan, Kyle, Kenny y yo teníamos un pasado turbulento y razones personales por las cuales odiar a los Locuts… no es nada comparado con lo que le paso al siguiente que voy a mencionar y ese es…

**Leopold Stouch:** mejor conocido como **Butters**… no, no ¡Que Butters ni que ocho cuartos! Mejor conocido como el Teniente Stouch. Que las expresiones aniñadas en su cara no los engañe, él es un excelente soldado y no me gusta reconocerlo, pero es mejor guerrero que yo, ya que es mucho, pero MUCHO más sádico y cruel que yo, incluso más que Cartman a la hora de matar Locuts y más hábil que cualquier soldado que haya conocido, incluso más que Cole o que el legendario Marcus Fénix (Y esto no es decir poco).

No solamente tiene una insaciable sed de sangre Locuts, sino que es bipolar, más neurótico que yo, muy inestable mental y emocionalmente y con solo mencionar la palabra "Locuts" enseguida lo pone con un genio infernal, tiene terribles cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y como adorno en un árbol de Navidad tiene doble personalidad que es incluso más cruel que él.

Su salvajismo a la hora de pelear es tan grande, que ha hecho que él en varias ocasiones se arriesgue para matar larvas sin importarle su propia integridad física y cuando se pone de loco, su voz se vuelve casi gutural, tan terrible que hasta los Locuts se intimidan.

Pero su inestabilidad mental y bipolaridad también lo afecta en otras formas como por ejemplo sueña recuerdos del pasado tanto buenos como malos y cuando tiene estos… rayos, pelear solo contra un Brumak ya no parece tan mala idea, pero también se puede poner muy triste y emotivo luego de esos sueños y sus amigos del escuadrón Rubio (Que nombre tan particular ¿cierto?) son los encargados de consolarlo y que recobre el juicio.

¿Por qué es así? Pues por las desgracias e injusticias que le han pasado, ya que desde niño le pasaban cosas terribles, como ser castigados por sus padres por ejemplo, pero eso solamente era un paseo comparado con lo que le sucedió cuando inició la guerra Locuts ya que estos mataron a sus padres, luego mataron a sus primos frente a sus ojos de forma horrible, lo han torturado y lo peor mataron a su esposa, Lexus, también frente a sus ojos de forma brutal sin importarle que estuviera embarazada.

Son todas estas cosas lo que lo han convertido en el hombre que es ahora. Aunque no todo es miseria para él, ya que al menos tiene a su primo mayor, Jack, con vida y como compañero de equipo, a sus subordinados Thomas y Bradley que los quiere mucho y es capaz de dar su vida por ellos y lo mejor es que tiene a su hijito, Leonardo ya que fue sobrevivir al aborto que las larvas le hicieron a su madre y espera poder ser un buen padre para él cuando la guerra termine… cosa que veo bien difícil.

Como no conozco mucho de Thomas y Bradley solo diré lo básico de ellos, el primero tiene el síndrome de Tourette haciendo que diga cualquier tipo de grosería o vulgaridad sin poder evitarlo, mientras que el segundo es un maricón de primera clase que está enamorado de Butters y este por supuesto no le corresponde ni por error sus sentimientos, pero lo sigue queriendo como amigo.

Ahora pasemos al Cabo Jack Stouch. Él no está muy lejos de ser igual de sádico y bestial que Butters ya que goza de matar Locuts sin piedad alguna, también puede ser bipolar, y más energúmeno que yo cuando se molesta de verdad y al igual que Butters sueña cosas buenas y malas del pasado. Pero tiene un "poco" más de cordura que él, ya que no tiene doble personalidad y tiene mucho más autocontrol, es más cuando Butters pierde la razón y se arriesga para matar Locuts, Jack ha tenido que ir a detenerlo y salvarle el culo en más de una ocasión y es igual de cojonudo que él y estuvo presente cuando mataron a sus hermanos y no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos.

Es muy grande, de casi dos metros de estatura y tan musculoso y fuerte como yo o el culón, su cuerpo tiene cicatrices casi tan horribles como las de su primo tiene tatuado el nombre Jesica en su pecho ya que fue una novia suya, su brazo derecho tiene tatuada la cara de su hermano Ed y en la izquierda el de su hermana Brittany y lo único bueno que tiene aparte de su primo y sus amigos de equipo, son sus padres quienes se encargan de cuidar a Leonardo cuando Butters está en sus misiones, pero aparte de ellos no tiene a nadie más… de nuevo no somos tan diferentes.

¿Cómo sé esto de Butters, Jack, Stan y los demás? Pues fue por un gran giro del destino y las circunstancias ya que el Escuadrón S iba a "rescatarme" de un ataque Locuts y fui yo quién los rescató y así nos conocimos y luego el Escuadrón Rubio nos salvó a nosotros de otro ataque Locuts y después de una fallida misión nos tuvimos que refugiar en un alcantarillado y ahí nos conocimos mejor y contábamos anécdotas y otras cosas de nuestros pasados.

Había algo que me llamaba mucho la atención y es que todos ellos eran de ese extraño pueblo llamado South Park en donde ya pasaban cosas raras antes de la guerra y más fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que ellos eran los héroes de los que me inspiré para escribir las Crónicas, ya que Kenny era Mysterion, Butters el Profesor Caos y así sucesivamente, pero claro en esa historia yo le agregué elementos de la fantasía y ciencia ficción como Cthullu y esas cosas, pero no sabía sus verdaderos nombres.

Creo que ya es hora de que expliqué como no pude vengarme de RAAM, es más, todos ellos le tenían un gran rencor ya que él dirigió un ataque contra su pueblo echándolos como me paso a mí en mi hermosa patria, el momento oportuno para cobrar venganza fue cuando estábamos en un tren para llevar unas grandes bombas de masa ligera para destruir la fortaleza subterránea de los Locuts y estos nos atacaron y trataron de detenernos, ahí el anormal de RAAM hizo acto de presencia y nos trató de matar, el escuadrón de Stan, el de Butters y yo peleamos valientemente para tratar de matarlo y vengarnos, pero no pudimos y sus lameculos tomaron el control del tren y no tuvimos más opción que abandonarlo.

Todo pareció irse al carajo, pero parece que el destino se apiado de los humanos ya que el gran Marcus Fénix y su mejor amigo Dominic Santiago hicieron lo imposible ya que fueron capaces de derrotar a RAAM y activar las bombas de masa ligera destruyendo la fortaleza de los Locuts.

Ante esto, todos estábamos felices ya que creímos que la guerra al fin había acabado y que los pocos Locuts rezagados serian derrotados fácilmente.

¡PERO NO FUE ASÍ! La guerra no termino y aún quedaban muchos Loctus contra los que pelear, muchos estábamos no solamente decepcionados, sino también enfurecidos ¡Se suponía que con ese ataque sería suficiente para ponerle fin a esto! ¡¿Por qué no funcionó?! Todavía tenemos que seguir arriesgando el culo y se estaban acabando los soldados y para empeorar las cosas se propago una enfermedad llamada neumonía oxida producida por la Imulsión que hace que las personas tengan mucha fiebre y tos. Lo único bueno de ese bombardero es que mato a todos los Krills y ya las personas podían salir en la oscuridad sin ser devoradas.

Y después de todo eso heme aquí, ya han pasado 6 largos meses desde todo eso peleando y peleando como dije al principio ¿Y por qué estoy escribiendo todo esto? Es como una especie de pequeña autobiografía y porque quiero algún día hacer una historia basada en todas mis experiencias como soldado Gear y las cosas que han hecho los demás Gears, y si tengo suerte y logro vivir el tiempo suficiente cuando esta guerra acabe (Si es que la ganamos) tal vez me pueda volver de nuevo un escritor reconocido.

Bueno, ahorita tengo que prepararme para una misión, no con Stan, ni con Butters ni el equipo de alguno de ellos, ya que como dije anteriormente, soy el líder de mi propio escuadrón y estos se han vuelto mis nuevos amigos quienes son…

-¡TOC, TOC, TOC!- de repente escuchó que tocan la puerta y mis gaticos se acercan a ella curiosos por saber de quién se trata y me paro de mi silla para abrirle al que estaba del otro lado quien es…

-¡CARLITOS!- exclamó Fernanda, que es una mujer muy alta y bonita y no estaba sola.

-Hola Luis- me saludo mi otro buen amigo, Coyote Smith sonriendo

-Hola- fue el simple saludo de Robato mientras se acomodaba un poco sus gafas.

-Hola chicos- les salude también sonriendo mientras que mis gaticos se rozaban con sus piernas- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunté.

-¿Cómo que "¿Qué hacemos aquí?"? Pues vinimos por ti- me dijo Fer un poco molesta e impaciente.

-Pero si aún no me han llamado para la misión- les dije extrañado.

-Es que la adelantaron, ya sabes cómo es Hoffman- me dijo Robato para luego acariciar con su pie derecho la panza de Silvestre que estaba tirado de espaldas y yo solté un bramido de molestia.

-Bueno, esperen un momento- les dije para luego regresar a dónde estaba mi computador y presioné GUARDAR para obviamente guardar todo lo que he escribido- ¿En marcha?- les pregunté a ellos.

-En marcha- me dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego de acariciar a mis gaticos salí de mi casa para iniciar otro aburrido día de trabajo.

**Capítulo uno de esta historia completado el 05/06/2014**

**Espero que les haya gustado el "resumen" que hice sobre el videojuego, ya que tuve que escribir lo que consideraba lo más importante de la trama e historia, también espero que les haya gustado como puse a Stan, a Butters y los demás soldados y espero que no se hayan molestado con lo que le puse a este último.**

**En cuanto a mi personaje… pues algunas de sus "cualidades" si son cosas que yo tengo en la vida real (Me sale el pájaro Ku-ku de la cabeza y mis ojos giran como los locos en Condorito XD) y como saben, mi abuelito murió hace 6 años por un paro respiratorio DX pero lo puse aquí como motivo para volverme un Gear (de la misma forma en como fue mi móvil en las Crónicas de Mysterion para volverme un súper héroe).**

**En fin, sé que hay muchas otras cosas más que han pasado en Gears of Wars que las que conté, pero tomen en cuenta de que fue el "resumen" del primer videojuego y algo del Judgment, pero a partir de este punto comienzan las cosas de Gears 2 y obviamente mi personaje no sabe lo que va a pasar a partir de este momento.**

**Y por último, espero que a Coyote Smith, Fernanda (Cereal Pascual) y Robatomico 123 les haya gustado su aparición sorpresa ya que los considero algunos de mis mejores amigos por estos lados y tengan por seguro de que ustedes son unos muy buenos soldados ;D… ah y por cierto, ustedes no tendrán poderes tampoco XD y espero que con esto más personas vean los fics de Coyote y Robato ya que son muy buenos en realidad :D.**

**Así que sin más me despido, y recuerden los demás fics en votaciones y espero que esta temporada, a diferencia de la anterior, sea mucho más exitosa (aunque dudo que sea la ganadora de las votaciones DX) y el fracaso de las ventas de Judgment no me de mala suerte como en esa ocasión :O. Así que hasta luego (dicho esto recargo una escopeta y me alisto para volarles las cabezas a los Locuts XD).**


End file.
